duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style)
Duchess Productions' movie-spoof of 1982 Don Bluth film, "The Secret of NIMH". It appeared on YouTube in January 14, 2018. Cast: * Mrs. Brisby - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Mrs. Brisby (cat form) - Luna (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Jeremy - Brock (Pokemon; 1997) * Nicodemus - Black Jack (Osamu Tezuka) * Mr. Ages - Ban Shunsaku (Osamu Tezuka) * Auntie Shrew - Miss Miller (Alvin & the Chipmunks) * The Great Owl - Father of Ultra (Ultraman Ace; 1972) * Justin - Shin Hayata (Ultraman; 1966) * Justin's Transformation - Ultraman (Ultraman; 1966) * Jonathan's cousin - Kenichi (The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) * Jonathan's cousin (cat form) - Ultra Nyan (Ultra Nyan: Hoshizora kara Maiorita Fushigi Neko; Ultra Nyan 2: The Great Happy Operation) * Jenner - Ham Egg (Osamu Tezuka) * Jenner's Transformation - Alien Baltan (Ultraman; 1966) * Sullivan - Kutter (Osamu Tezuka) * Queen Serenity (cat form) - Mimi Caty (Lulu Caty) * Kikyo (cat form) - Lulu Caty * Setsuna Meiou/Sailor Pluto (cat form) - Susu Caty (Lulu Caty) * Queen Serenity - herself * Kikyo - herself * Setsuna Meiou/Sailor Pluto - herself * Teresa Brisby - Chibiusa Tsukino/Sailor Chibi-Moon (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Martin Brisby - Shingo Tsukino (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Cynthia Brisby - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) * Timmy Brisby - Atom/Astro Boy (Astro Boy; 1980) * Paul Fitzgibbons - Dexter's Dad (Dexter's Laboratory) * Beth Fitzgibbons - Dexter's Mom (Dexter's Laboratory) * Billy Fitzgibbons - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) * Dragon the Cat - Catgut (Pound Puppies) * Brutus - Gaou (Phoenix) * Jonathan Brisby - Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Jonathan Brisby (cat form) - Artemis (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Miss Right - Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Rats of NIMH and Animal Residents - Various Humans * Asah (Kikyo's deceased husband) - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon; 1997) * Young Kikyo - Rei Hino/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Baby Mary - Baby Hotaru (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Young Mary - Hotaru Tomoe (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Mary (cat form) - Marie (The Aristocats) Scenes: #The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) Part 1 - Prologue/Main Titles #The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) Part 2 - Usagi Visits Ban Shunsaku/Usagi's Request #The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) Part 3 - Usagi Meets Brock/Catgut Attacks/Queen Serenity Appear #The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) Part 4 - Aquaintance/Brock's Potential #The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) Part 5 - Auntie Miller/"Flying Dreams"/Story of 5th Ultra #The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) Part 6 - Moving Day/Kikyo Appear #The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) Part 7 - Seeking Wisdom/Father of Ultra/Story of 4th Ultra #The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) Part 8 - Helpful Brock #The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) Part 9 - Exploration/Gaou Chases Luna Away/Sailor Pluto Appear #The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) Part 10 - Meet Hayata and Kenichi/The Great Council Meeting #The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) Part 11 - Brock Gets All Tied Up #The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) Part 12 - Black Jack/The Story of NIMH #The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) Part 13 - The Silver Crystal/Ham Egg's Plan #The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) Part 14 - The Plan/Usagi Volunteers/Story of 3th Ultra #The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) Part 15 - Brock's Mission #The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) Part 16 - Drugging Catgut/Captured #The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) Part 17 - A Call From NIMH/Meet Dan/Moving Usagi's House #The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) Part 18 - Luna's Escape/Ham Egg Takes Over/Seven's Escape #The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) Part 19 - The Big Battle/Lulu Caty's Demise #The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) Part 20 - Luna's Courage #The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) Part 21 - Kikyo's Death #The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) Part 22 - The House Sinks/The Silver Crystal's Power #The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) Part 23 - New Power/Story of 1st Ultra/Brock Finds Makoto #The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style) Part 24 - End Credits Song used in movie-spoof: #Story of 5th Ultra / Ultraman Taro no Uta by Tarou Takemura and Shounen Shouju Gasshoudan Mizuumi from Ultraman Taro #Story of 4th Ultra / Ultraman Ace by Honey Nights and Shounen Shouju Gasshoudan Mizuumi from Ultraman Ace #Transformation / You've reached main title Ultraman! from Ultraman Mebius #Ultraman / Ultraman no Uta by Misuzu Jidou Gasshoudan from Ultraman #Three Aliens / Black Moon Theme from Sailor Moon R #Alien Valky Appear / Youma Attack from Sailor Moon #Rescuring People from NIMH / Pokemon I Choose You! from Pokemon #Queen Serenity / Memories from Sailor Moon R #Catgut Attacking / Raid! from Pokemon #Ash and Kenichi, Killed Ash, Ash's Death / File Select from Super Mario 64, Danger from Ultraseven, Sadness from Ultraman Taro #Story of 3th Ultra #Meet Dan / Mysterious from Ultraseven #Ham Egg's Mystery / Danger 1 from Sailor Moon #Story of 2nd Ultra / Ultraseven no Uta from Ultraseven #Luna's Escape / Let's Run from Pokemon #Realize / Danger 2 from Ultraseven Movie Used: * The Secret of NIMH (1982) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: * Sailor Moon (1992) * Sailor Moon R: The Movie (1993) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (1994) * Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie (1995) * Sailor Moon Crystal (2014) * Black Jack (1993) * Black Jack: The Movie (1996) * Astro Boy (1980) * Astro Boy (2003) * The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion (1989) * Jungle Emperor Leo (1997) * Pokemon (1997) * Pokemon: The First Movie (1998) * Pokemon: The Movie 2000 (1999) * Pokemon 3: The Movie (2000) * Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns (2000) * Pokemon Chronicles (2002) * Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (2006) * Pokemon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages (2015) * Pokemon the Movie: I Choose You (2017) * Lulu Caty (2005) * Pound Puppies (1986) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) * The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) * The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (2003) * Ultraman (1966) * Ultraseven (1967) * Return of Ultraman (1971) * Ultraman Ace (1972) * Ultraman Taro (1973) * Ultraman: Great Monster Decisive Battle (1979) * Ultraman Story (1984) * Ultraman Tiga (1996) * Ultra Nyan: Hoshizora Kara Maiorita Fushigi Neko (1997) * Ultra Nyan 2: Happy Daisakusen (1998) * Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 (2004) * Ultraan Mebius (2006) * Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy (2009) * Ultraman Ginga (2013) * Ultraman Fight Orb (2017) * Dexter's Laboratory (1996) * InuYasha (2000) * InuYasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time (2001) * InuYasha: The Final Act (2009) * Godzilla (1954) * Son of Godzilla (1967) * Phoenix: Karma Chapter (1986) * Moana (2016) * Ranma ½ (1989) * Ranma ½: Big Trouble in Nekonron China (1991) * Ranma ½ Special (1994) * Dinosaur King (2007) * Neon Genesis Evangelion (1995) * Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki (1992) * Wedding Peach DX (1996) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) * Once Upon a Forest (1993) * The Aristocats (1970) Trivia: *This is the first movie-spoof to use the Japanese Sailor Moon intro. *This is the second movie-spoof to use Toei Animation and first movie-spoof to use Tsuburaya logo. *This is the second movie-spoof to use Rainbow Max logo ending. *In the manga, Luna, Artemis, and Diana killed by Sailor Lethe but they came back. In the movie spoof, Alien Valky tried to kill Luna (Usagi) but Lulu Caty (Kikyo) rescue her and got killed by Alien Valky instead Luna (Usagi). *List of death/defeat/arrest *#Catgut defeated by Queen Serenity *#Kumonga killed by Ultra Father using Father Shot *#Alien Hipporito defeated by Ultra Father *#Mamoru Chiba injured by Evil Tiga using Evil Beam *#Mamoru Chiba (Artemis) killed by Catgut using claw *#Ash Ketchum killed by Alien Baltan (Ham Egg) *#Usagi Tsukino (Luna) captured by Dexter *#Dan Moroboshi arrested by Alien Baltan (Ham Egg) *#48 peoples killed by Alien Baltan (Ham Egg) (Dan's Explaination) *#Black Jack killed by Alien Baltan (Ham Egg) *#Kenichi (Ultra Nyan) defeated by King Joe *#Lulu Caty (Kikyo) killed by Alien Valky using Energy Blasts *#King Joe killed by Sailor Pluto using Dead Scream *#Alien Pedan killed by Ultraseven using Wideshot *#Alien Baltan killed by Ultraman using Specium Ray *#Alien Valky killed by Luna using Moon Crescent Ray from her crescent moon on forehead *#Usagi Tsukino died after using too much of the Silver Crystal's power and Ultraman Taro use Relive Ray Usagi's revived *This is second of longest spoof ever.﻿ *The Secret of NIMH was re-release on home video in 1998 in USA, the same year Sailor Moon Super S, Sailor Moon R: The Movie, Sailor Moon S: The Movie, Ultraman Taro, and Neon Genesis Evangelion were release by TIGA on home video. Cast Gallery: sailor-moon-serena-sailor-moon-r-promise-of-the-rose-11.2.jpg|Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon as Mrs. Brisby luna-sailor-moon-s-hearts-in-ice-1.63.jpg|Luna as Mrs. Brisby (Cat) Brock-pokemon-ranger-and-the-temple-of-the-sea-7.4.jpg|Brock as Jeremy Black Jack in OVA.jpg|Black Jack as Nicodemus mr-pompus-astro-boy-1963-2.63.jpg|Ban Shunsaku as Mr. Ages queen-serenity-sailor-moon-44.9.jpg|Queen Serenity as Mrs. Brisby's Mother Mimi Caty 2.jpg|Mimi Caty as Queen Serenity (cat form) kikyo-inuyasha-the-final-act-6.8.jpg|Kikyo as Brisby's adopted oldest sister Lulu Caty 2.jpg|Lulu Caty as Kikyo (cat form) sailor-pluto-trista-sailor-moon-super-s-black-dream-hole-2.92.jpg|Setsuna Meiou/Sailor Pluto as herself Susu Caty 2.jpg|Susu Caty as Setsuna Meiou/Sailor Pluto (cat form) ms-beatrice-miller-chipmunk-adventure-97.jpg|Miss Miller as Auntie Shrew Father of Ultra in Ultraman Ace.jpg|Father of Ultra as The Great Owl Shin Hayata in Ultraman.jpg|Shin Hayata as Justin Ultraman in Ultraman.jpg|Ultraman as Justin (true form) Kenichi in The New Adventure of Kimba the White Lion.jpg|Kenichi as Jonathan's cousin Nyan in Ultra Nyan 2.jpg|Ultra Nyan as Kenichi (cat form) Ham Egg in Metropolis.jpg|Ham Egg as Jenner Kutter.jpg|Kutter as Sullivan Rini-sailor-moon-r-promise-of-the-rose-51.7.jpg|Chibiusa Tsukino/Sailor Chibi-Moon as Teresa Brisby sammy-sailor-moon-1.5.jpg|Shingo Tsukino as Martin Brisby bubbles-powerpuff-girls-movie-74.8.jpg|Bubbles as Cynthia Brisby astro-boy-astro-boy-1986-9.17.jpg|Atom/Astro Boy as Timmy Brisby dexters-dad-cartoon-network-25.3.jpg|Dad as Paul Fitzgibbons dexters-mom-dexters-laboratory-95.6.jpg|Mom as Beth Fitzgibbons dexter-dexters-laboratory-53.9.jpg|Dexter as Billy Fitzgibbons catgut-pound-puppies-88.jpg|Catgut as Dragon the Cat Gaou in Hino Tori Hou Hen.jpg|Gaou as Brutus tuxedo-mask-darien-sailor-moon-r-promise-of-the-rose-4.36.jpg|Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask as Jonathan Brisby artemis-sailor-moon-49.6.jpg|Artemis as Jonathan Brisby (cat form) sailor-jupiter-lita-sailor-moon-s-hearts-in-ice-3.84.jpg|Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter as Miss Right Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie 2000.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Asah (Kikyo's deceased husband) Sailor Mars in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Rei Hino/Sailor Mars in Young Kikyo Sailor_Saturn.jpg|Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn as Mary (Kikyo's Daughter) Marie in The Aristocats.jpg|Marie as Mary (cat form) Category:Duchess Productions Category:The Secret of NIMH Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies